In many communication applications, an additive background noise signal is introduced into the speech signal. The corrupted speech signal, or noisy speech signal, often poses difficulties for the receiving party, such as degraded quality or reduced intelligibility. For instance, when having a conversation over the mobile phone in a driving car or on a busy street, the background noise is often high enough to make the conversation far less efficient than in a quiet room. It is hence often desired to remove the corrupting noise either before the noisy signal is transmitted at the sender or before the received noisy signal is played out at the receiver.